Unwanted Fraccion
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. It started when Orihime found a small pink Jewel after Ichigo killed Ulquiorra Cifer and tried to reject it from existence. Only to take it Kisuke Urahara. Now one Ulquiorra Cifer is alive again, as is the Jewel's true guardian and the Gotei 13 are listening to the silent, emotionless Espada tell an epic tale. Gift Fic for Stargazer013.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

Dear Readers,

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work's I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user(no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site are clear on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I(at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous(whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they** "****_deem_****"** as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our Own(AO3), Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - _**Fanfiction and what it is!**_ Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be _**Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not**_. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. of is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

**_Good Constructive Criticism_** (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you, the user/reviewer, feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

_**Bad Constructive Criticism**_ (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving the story. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly(nobodies shit smells like fucking roses, get real). When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap or worse (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because you the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit your needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, or even people, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media ( does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called _**Cyberbullying**_. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last month or two to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on _**Cyberbullying laws**_, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the USA if a person is found guilty of _**Cyberbullying**_, they can pay fines up to 5,000USD(Max) and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user of has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds and to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap or worse, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by an explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) or I block that user from leaving reviews. Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this _**trolling Cyberbully**_, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid to us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact, untrue.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to years ago: the _**"Report"**_ button and the _**"Block"**_ feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Users about other Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to _**Cyberbullying**_ and is a huge no-no.

If a user/Author blocks another User/author/reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, needs to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit **_their_** damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not **_FUCK_** it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, look at that review. I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is **_my_** opinion, **_my_** thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS For the record, I had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"****_allowed_****"** back them. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from , meaning their IP Address). I was scared (_**Cyberbullying**_ was not a thing like that at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies, rape (and subsequential loss of twins that resulted from that) as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's character, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Notes: This whole story is dedicated to one particular Reviewer who has earned their own special place in my heart with their long Reviews (much, VERY much appreciated), random thoughts, logical leaps, and just being a generally good person. Here you go, Stargazer013. And Ulquiorra Cifer x Kagome Higurashi Crossover just for you.**

* * *

Several sets of eyes looked at the busty red-headed girl who stared back at them with wide gray eyes as she clung to her friends, Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida. Who had similar expressions on their faces as they tried to process what was just told to them. Shock locking their bodies in a frozen state of being.

"Are you three, okay?" Shunsui asked as he leaned back.

It took a few seconds before all three nodded their heads. Their eyes were dropping to the small, white silk pillow with the tiny little pink bauble that Orihime had just happened to notice and pick up after their fight with the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. None of them could have fathomed that the pretty little trinket was what they were just told. A power artifact that had gone missing. And was now sans its Guardian, meaning this could be troublesome.

"You... are saying that little thing has the power to destroy the universe as we know it?" Uryu asked, his voice showing his disbelief.

There was silence before Mayuri spoke up, "Yes, that is exactly what was just said, Quincy."

This earned a dark look from Uryu as he tilted his head. Not once had he ever heard of the little Artifact. It was something of great note, which means that in the wrong hands, it could bring about a great disaster.

"My concern is that Orihime had tried to reject it out of existence, and it did nothing to her," Kisuke said, his voice dropping low. "Not that I am not happy, she thought to bring it to me afterward. This is what I based the making of the Hogyoku on, well theories of it, at least."

This had several shocked gasps coming from the Captains gathered, making the sandy-blond haired man shrugged.

"Well... something did happen. I got the feeling it... was sad and disappointed in my actions. The pink seemed to shimmer, which is why I brought it to your Urahara-san. I thought it was alive. And with all we have seen in the last few years... I was not above throwing that notion out the door," Orihime said, her voice quivering slightly.

This had the attention of all the Captains, their Lieutenants, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihouin. It was causing Orihime to blush and look at the table more pointedly, embarrassed.

"This... could be good news. Kisuke, what is your take on this?" Shunsui asked.

A contemplative look crossed the man's face as he stared at the Jewel. He, of course, had felt the pull of it when it was handed to him. Neither of the human children had when they held it in turn. But if it gave Orihime the impression, it was sad when she tried to erase it from existence with her power. That meant the little sentient thing might have a way of communicating. And finding its Guardian was a big issue.

"Orihime, instead of trying to reject it, can you focus on your ability to heal only?" he said. The dark gleam in his eyes as he looked at the Jewel, and no one else had Yoruichi twitching.

"Uh... okay..." Orihime said as she stepped forward, lifting her hands up and focusing them. "Sōten Kisshun."

From her hands sprang a triangular shield that gave off a soft golden light that was relaxing and soothing. As it started to heal, there was a flash of silver and lilac. It was making Orihime falter for a second, before continuing. Only to get another burst of silver, but this time it was mixed with black and green swirled together before the Jewel went silent.

"You may stop. I think this gives me enough information to state a theory," Kisuke said, lifting his gaze up and to those gathered. "The Guardian didn't disappear. They are in the Jewel. But they are in a dormant state. There was not much known about the Shikon no Tama, except how it was created over five hundred years ago. The two priestesses who took care of it. The last... we all know showed up here before vanishing just as quickly. Though... that darker energy bothers me."

"Wait, you are saying that the former guardian... is in that tiny little thing?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Yes, that is what he said. Are you deaf now?" Mayuri snapped. His eyes glinted as a smile showed off his teeth.

Again silence fell over the room. The air was suddenly heavy and tense. All gathered knew the looks on both Kisuke's and Mayuri's faces. And were waiting for one or the other to say what they wanted to do. Their excitement at experimenting was a tangible thing.

"I do believe that the last known Guardian is in there. The lilac-colored energy indicates it swirled with the Shikon's Silver. And if you all will allow, I will stay here and have Mayuri supervise alongside me, trying to resurrect the Guardian out of the Jewel," Kisuke said.

The smile that was being flashed had several stomach dropping. Yoruichi didn't like the fact that her longtime friend and lover wanted to play mad scientist with the current Captain of the 12th Division while she picked up on the distaste from a few of the others.

"How long do you think it will take?" Toshiro asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh... depending on the amount of energy needed, and how stubborn both the jewel and the guardian want to be... a week, maybe a bit more," Kisuke said.

"Fine, but both of you will always have another Division with the two of you at all times. And all videos, notes, and anything else related to the Experiment will be shared. Nothing shall be edited either, do the two of you understand?" Shunsui said, his voice sharp and resigned all at the same time. "And Byakuya will be the first Captain to babysit you two.

The twin nods that were given spoke volumes as the said an intense frown marred Captain's usually blank face.

* * *

It had been two full days. And the reading coming from the tank where the Jewel was floating lazily was amazing. There was no mistaking it. The thing was alive like the legends said. Hence the sentience tended to show. But now, as both Kisuke and Mayuri stood there with Yoruichi and Shinji, the Captain of the 5th Division. No one could even describe what they were seeing.

They'd decided to keep Orihime and the two boys around. And had just had Orihime apply more healing energy to the Jewel to get another reaction. And react, it did. The clear glass was now opaque due to the swirl of silver, lilac, green, and black, forming a cocoon around the Jewel. Which was giving off a bright light as they saw shadows form on the strangely mixed energy cocoon? Showing that not just one image was developing and growing around it, but two.

Just to have the alarms start ringing as they watched the monitor light up with statistics that were unheard of. There were now two heartbeats resonating with each other. One just slightly faster than the other one.

"What is happening? Did I do something wrong?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide, pupils were completely blown out, so only a small sliver of gray of her iris' was visible.

"No, I think you helped speed this whole process up. But the fact that we are getting two separate readings is not what we factored in," Mayuri replied, his voice high with his excitement.

"Yeah, but don't get too ahead of yourself. We expected only the Guardian to come out. And according to the legends, the demon that had originally been sealed in the Jewel had been destroyed. So, how is there a second..." Kisuke stated only to trail off as his face paled.

"Kisuke, what is wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

The way he slowly turned to look at the others as he focused his gaze on Orihime.

"You said you found this right after Ichigo kills Ulquiorra, right?" He asked, his voice low.

"Yes," Orihime said, tilting her head to the side.

"And when he died, what happened?" Kisuke asked, having already heard this story.

"He turned to dust. But as he was doing so, he reached out to grab for me. His eyes showed true emotion for the first time. Like he had finally found something important and didn't want to let it go," Orihime explained.

Nodding his head, Kisuke turned and looked back at the glass tube/tank. One of the shadowed outlines was indeed larger than the other one. And from the way it kept growing, shifting in shape, no one had to ask why Kisuke asked that question. Each was hoping that his theory was wrong, and they were not reviving that particular Espada.

* * *

It was now day five of seven, and the lab had all the Captains of the Gotei 13 in it. Their eyes were focused on the tube/tank that held the Shikon as the strange energy cocoon started to crack and spill out a silver light. Over the last three days, it had become hard to see inside the tank as the cocoon got thicker. Or that was what they were calling it. The readings still registered two heartbeats, along with two different sets of brainwaves. And they were on edge to see if Kisuke's theory was true.

The sound of glass shattering had every one of them tensing up. Eyes wide as they scanned for the glass tube of the tank to show cracking. Which it didn't as the cocoon began to fall apart, causing brilliant silver lances of light to shoot out around the room. And it would have been beautiful to look at if they were not worried. But soon, the light faded as the last few pieces fell to the bottom of the tank.

There were two people in the center. One male, with abnormal alabaster skin, arms wrapped around a small person, most definitely female, whose skin was a light pink, protectively and holding them to their body. Both had black hair. As they floated, there was a soft gasp, as Orihime stepped forward to the tube/tank. Her hand came out and touched the glass.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered.

The male in the tank snapped open, brilliant green eyes, and looked down at Orihime before eyes narrowed and scanned the rest of those gathered. All while his arms tightened around the tiny female they really couldn't get a good view of. It was clear, very clear; he would not be letting whoever the female was go.

"Orihime, are you sure that is him? I mean, he doesn't have a hollow hole," Uryu asked.

This had Ichigo stepping forward, eyes narrowed. "No, it is him. I would recognize that Reiatsu anywhere. But, it is not quite the same as when I fought him in Hecumundo," He stated.

The way those green eyes shifted from Orihime to Ichigo as he spoke widened before the male's body moved back, turning as it floated in the liquid, hiding the female further from view.

"I think we should release them from the tube/tank," Kisuke said. "Otherwise, we will get no answers. But he is protective of the girl. So, no one makes quick movements. There is no way to tell if he has his memories, or is running on pure instinct.

* * *

The room was quiet as the few that had been selected watched the _human-looking_ former fourth Espada stay curled around the tiny female. He had spoken very little other than to demand a place to let her rest. And anyone who got too close, that was not Orihime, he lashed out with impressive spiritual power. If the situation were anything else but what it was, it would have been romantic and cute how he was doing what he could to take care of the girl.

"Can you explain... to us, how you ended up in the... Jewel?" Orihime asked.

"No, I think we should know how he even acquired the Jewel in the first place," Shunsui said.

The way an emotionless face looked at them before green eyes softened as they glanced down at the blanket wrapped woman lying against his chest. It was telling. There was emotion there, just not on the face. And after they had gotten to this little sleeping room for those in the 12th Division to rest in between projects, the man they now knew was Ulquiorra had become clothed in his original white attire with his Zanpaku-to, Murcielago attached at his hip.

"Aizen."

At that name, those present stiffened and narrowed their eyes.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Kisuke said.

Green eyes blinked slowly like a cat as they stared at the small group. It was clear that they were thinking about whether to answer when a soft sigh came from the tiny female — drawing everyone's attention to her as she nuzzled against Ulquiorra's chest, smiling as she sighed once more before settling into a deeper sleep.

"For her sake... I will tell you," Ulquiorra said, a faint smile curling the very corners of his lips upward. "It started for me a year before Aizen sent me to Karakura Town."

_**TBC!**_


	3. ch 2 Aizen, Gin, KanameUlquiorra?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's character, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Unconcerned green eyes lifted to stare at the men before him as he held out the offending she-creature. It was safe to assume he was not amused, finding the damn girl in his quarters, leaving wet, sticky, and slimy feet and handprints in their wake, until they had collapsed and curled into a small ball in the space behind his favorite chair (the only one in his room) and the wall.

Ulquiorra was sure he'd never known they were there if not for his door being slightly ajar and that messy trail. The she-creature gave off no spiritual energy at all that he could tell. But even now, his skin was tingling from where his hand was grasping them by the back of their neck. While they smartly stayed limp and submissive in his grasp.

"Oh, you've found her?" Gin exclaimed.

Shifted his eyes just a little, so they were focused on the former Shinigami, looking unperturbed. The man just smiled wider. He didn't understand this particular person, nor did he want or care to. And as long as Gin was loyal to Aizen, he would have no problem with him.

"Ulquiorra, where did you find her?" Aizen asked.

Again he just shifted his eyes, so he was solely focused on his leader, creator. He was noting a hint of amusement in the depths of Aizen's brown eyes.

"My room," he stated.

The small smile that appeared on Aizen's face at his statement was a bit disconcerting. And Ulquiorra watched as those same brown eyes narrowed while honing in on the she-creature he held. The look was one Ulquiorra had seen before and meant that Aizen was angry with the she-creature.

"Oh!? She got rather far," Gin mused aloud. "And look... she has a hollow hole forming... sort of."

Ulquiorra had noted when he'd found the she-creature and pulled her from her hiding spot that she was completely nude. But he had not seen a hollow hole on her person. And he had seen all of her, still was.

"Indeed," Aizen said. "I wondered why it is forming now? When it hasn't been able to during the hollowfication process."

Remaining silent as he filed the information away. Ulquiorra watched as Aizen stepped forward, closing the short distance. His intent is clear to take the strange she-creature from him. And he would be happy to get rid of her too.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you. She got out somehow from her tank," Aizen said as he reached for the she-creature.

In the next second, Ulquiorra was astounded, though he didn't show it. The tiny she-creature began to struggle, making inarticulate, choking sounds. Little hands were coming up to claw at his wrist, while her legs kicked out at an unamused Aizen. Who had one hand wiping spit from his face. Eyes were flashing with his anger.

"I don't think she liked you, Sosuke," Gin remarked.

Kaname moved forward the moment Gin spoke, hand snaking out to clamp tightly on the she-creatures elbow as she continued to claw at his hand. Then the world exploded in a brilliant silver and lilac swirls, causing him to let the she-creature go. That tingling sensation now covered his whole body as shocked gasps, and cries of pain came from the former Shinigami.

"Well, that answers that question," Kaname growled after the light vanished.

When he was able to see, Ulquiorra noted whatever that light was, had caused the three men before him to have smoke waft from their bodies — making him take little interest in the small she-creature, who he felt pressing against the back of his body. Clinging to his clothes and getting the now dried slime all over his clothing.

"Fufufufu," Gin chuckled.

"This is not funny, Gin," Kaname hissed.

"You are right. It is hilarious. Look!" Gin said, pointing at Ulquiorra.

Feeling irate, Ulquiorra glared at the silver-haired man. While reaching behind him and pulling the clinging she-creature to stand before him.

"She seems to like our fourth Espada," Gin stated, the smile leaving his face as his eyes cracked open a bit wider, showing pale blue iris.'

He knew the man was becoming serious. Which never bode well for the others. Ulquiorra gave a small shake to the she-creature when she tried to dart back behind him again. Mildly surprised when she instantly complied and became still. She was standing before him. Though she leaned back against him or tried to, for apparent comfort.

"Aizen, what do you think? This is a rather interesting development," Gin said, his voice getting low and quiet.

"It is Gin. What are you thinking? She had not turned hollow after being under treatment for the last ten years," Aizen stated blithely.

Keeping his face blank, Ulquiorra wondered about that. Being turned into a hollow while still alive was how Aizen had been able to evolve all the Arrancar and Espada. The reverse of hollowfying Shinigami. And since the she-creature gave off no spiritual pressure, but had some type of ability that was harmful to the former Shinigami. He guessed she was a live human, who was somehow capable of fighting hollowfication.

"Well, you were going to let her out and test her. Why not do it now? You know how loyal Ulquiorra is to you, alone. Leave her in his care. He had no Fraccion to date of his own. And our little birdie, Kagome, seems rather taken with him," Gin explained.

The tone of Gins' voice was still soft and low. But Ulquiorra didn't like the maliciousness that slowly spread across the man's face. It was cold, cruel, and promising pain. It was setting him on edge, as he felt trembling come from the she-creature, Kagome.

"Gin, the girl is practically feral. Unable to even speak," Kaname snapped, displaying a rare bought of emotion.

"I know. She is making this idea even more perfect. Her being quiet should please Ulquiorra. Her personality has not been modified, just her physical being. Or did you not hear me say she has a hollow hole now? One that is very visible on her person," Ging hissed back at Kaname.

Through all this, Ulquiorra kept his gaze on Aizen. Watching the man as he silently processed everything. And it was clear the moment he'd reached a decision. The other two became silent, watching, and waiting now. Aizen reached for the she-creature again. Only to jerk his hand back as a low warning growl erupted from deep within the she-creature.

The smile that appeared on Aizen's face had Ulquiorra feeling as if he should have just tossed the she-creature on the floor before them and left.

"It seems a trial test run would be the best course, seeing as Kagome is protective of him," Aizen drawled. "So, if you'll do this, Ulquiorra, it helps us, me, out a lot."

He knew from the tone being used; there was no way to refuse. With a small nod of his head, Ulquiorra accepted. Silently he went through all he had heard and seen — not wanting to have the girl around. He never wanted a Fraccion. Now he was saddled with one, whose only upside was she didn't speak or make much noise.

"If you'll excuse...us," He said, giving a small bow before turning and walking from the room.

"Ulquiorra, you might want to dress your new pet... I mean, Fraccion. It's improper to let the little birdie roam around naked as a jaybird," Gin said, snickering openly at him.

Pausing briefly to let Gin know he heard him, Ulquiorra left the room. His ears were hearing the almost silent, soft footfalls of his new and unwanted Fraccion, Kagome, and not caring if she was clothed or not. But he would find her something since he was aware of the distinct personalities of a few of the other Espada and Arrancar in general.

_**TBC!**_


	4. ch 3 Starrk, Lilynette & Wolves?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's character, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

He stared down at his newly acquired property, who just stared back at him expectantly — watching her body for an answer to his request. When she just tilted her head to the side, spilling wavey raven hair over her shoulder. Ulquiorra took it ascent and led her to the door to his bathroom. Opening it, he gave a pointed look, sending the girl scurrying into the room.

"You are to shower. I do not tolerate uncleanliness," Ulquiorra stated. "Do you understand me?"

The slow nod of her head had him reaching into the shower and showing her how to use it. Just in case, before pointing to his shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. When he received another nod, Ulquiorra waited until she climbed in. A smile was shifting her face into a mask of delight as she tilted her face up, allowing the water to spray across it.

Silently glad he didn't have to wash her, Ulquiorra left the bathroom. He did not have any clothes for her, meaning he'd have to procure some. But to get the size she needed, he'd have to bring her along, which could spell trouble. So, as he thought about who'd be the best to approach, Ulquiorra went to his closet. Where several of the same white outfit he was currently wearing hung.

He needed to put on a clean overcoat and decided it'd be in both his and the girl's best interest if she too wore at least one of his spares. He was quickly grabbing two. He removed the dirty one he wore and tossed it into the laundry hamper. He was slipping one of the two clean ones on. His ears were picking up the water being shut off. Meaning the girl was done.

Quickly he re-entered the bathroom. He ran a critical eye over his unwanted charge, who paused in wringing out the extra water from her thick locks. Eyes trained on him. He was pleased to see she'd been exceptionally thorough. Though he could now see her skin clear and noted, it was not flawless. There was a large scar on her left hip. It wrapped around the front to the back. Causing him to narrow his eyes. As he noted, the hollow hole was no longer visible again.

"Put this on," He said, tossing the spare overcoat to her.

The way her eyes brightened in wonder as she caught the piece of clothing, Ulquiorra decided he made the right decision. As she put it on, he took note that the hem came to her mid-thigh, and the sleeves covered her hands. Making him realize she wasn't more than four to five inches shorter than himself.

With a nod of his head, Ulquiorra turned to leave the bathroom. Only to stop as he caught the girl climbing back into the shower with her damp towel. Ready to rebuke her, he halted himself as she used it to wipe the leftover water and moisture from the shower walls and floor. Before placing the towel on the rack, he had mounted it in the shower itself, to let it drip dry.

Surprised by this, Ulquiorra chose to say nothing as he left the bathroom. Hearing her soft footfalls as she followed him.

* * *

As he stood there, staring blankly at Starrk, who was kneeling before the girl. Ulquiorra began to wonder if he'd chosen the wrong Espada to help acquire clothing for the girl. It had seemed logical since Starrks own Fraccion was a tiny female as well. And was conspicuously absent at the moment.

"Ulquiorra, why do you have this girl?" Starrk asked his voice that lazy drawl.

When the man's eyes met his own, Ulquiorra knew he had to answer.

"She was gifted to me. So, she is my Fraccion, Kagome," he replied.

When he said her name, he noted her body visibly relaxed — an odd reaction to him. Then again, the girl was strange. So full of mystery. Which he intended to solve.

"Ah! So, why bring her to me?" Starrk asked. His voice showed a small hint of amusement.

"I was told to get her some clothes. And as you have a tiny female Fraccion. It seemed you'd be the best choice," Ulquiorra stated as if it was supposed to be obvious.

This brought a smile to Starrks lips. Those blue eyes were shining for but a second. Then Starrk was standing and motioning for them to follow. Ulquiorra went on alert. He'd never gone to another Espada's living area, except for Yammy. And knew the others also kept to their quarters. So, he had no idea what to expect in the large, open, and dimly lit room.

His shoes made soft clicks on the polished black marble floor. His eyes slowly adjusted, just as he started to feel a multitude of other life signatures the further they walked into the dim room.

"Hey, Lilynette, I need your help," Starrk said after coming to a halt.

The shrill squeal had Ulquiorra frowning. The noise was irritating and had him looking down at his Fraccion. Who was watching him? Seeing in her eyes that she noted his reaction. Before very obviously filing it away. Something he too did, in his ever-growing knowledge of the girl, that she was more intelligent than she appeared or acted.

"Hey, old man, what is stuffy doing here?" Lilynette chirped.

Smothering the urge to twitch at Starrks Fraccion's rudeness, Ulquiorra put a hand on Kagome's back, pushing her towards the blond girl. Whose eyes narrowed at the sight of Kagome. Her spiritual pressure was spiking dangerously, while Kagome didn't even react to the potential threat.

"Are you trying to replace me?" Lilynette whined.

A telling sigh from Starrk before he answered, "No. She is Ulquiorra's new Fraccion. See if any of your clothes fit her lily."

The look of horror on the blond Fraccion's face as she looked at Kagome before saying only two words that had him narrowing his eyes at the Fraccion, wondering if Starrk would get pissed if he'd hit her, saying _I'm sorry!_ to Kagome was highly insulting to him.

The way Starrk shifted his body, putting him between Ulquiorra and the girls, was told him he would not be tolerant of such actions. So, he let it go. He did not need to fight Starrk. Just to see Kagome look at him for confirmation that it was okay for her to let Lilynette drag her away, which he gave with a tilt of his head.

"She has no presence. I could not sense her. And she doesn't seem to have a visible piece of a hollow mask," Starrk commented as soon as the girls were gone from sight.

Shifting his eyes, Ulquiorra again just tilted his head in answer. Aware of the multiple life signals moving more restlessly in the dimness of the room, just out of sight. That was the direction that Lilynette took Kagome.

"Do not worry, Lilynette won't let anything happen to your new Fraccion," Starrk stated. "So, tell me a few things, please, Ulquiorra."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra looked directly up and into Starrks eyes, giving him his full focus as the man stiffened just slightly before relaxing once more. Not fooled, he knew Starrk was wary of him. Even if he looked indifferent. So, again, Ulquiorra just gave a tilt of his head in answer.

"What do you know about your new Fraccion? You stated her name was Kagome. Does she even speak?" Starrk asked.

His mind sorted out all he had learned from watching and listening so far. He had not been told he couldn't say anything about his new Fraccion. Though that silver and lilac light was something, he'd be keeping to himself as well as the fact that it caused harm, even if it was little, to their leader and his aides.

"She was a human who has undergone Hollowfication. But it did not work on her. She does not speak, yet. And seems to be feral. She growled at Aizen, Gin, and Kaname," he replied.

The low whistle from Starrk at hearing she growled at their leader and his aides. It was unheard of without being killed. None of them after their first fight with Aizen ever wanted to fight him again. The Ex-shinigami was beyond strong, even for them.

"So, verbal communication is void. Have you tried to see if she can read and write? Because, apparently, she can understand what is being said," Starrk mused, smartly not asking about her reactions to their leader.

Ulquiorra just stared past Starrk to where he could feel Lilynette. He had not thought about testing her to see if she could read or write. Then again, he had a priority in finding clothing for her first. She could not run around _naked as a jaybird_ as Gin so eloquently put it. So, Ulquiorra gave a small shake of his head to indicate he had not.

Just as Starrk was about to ask something else, a sharp cry of pain and anger resounded out of the dark. Making Starrk narrow his eyes and look directly at where it came from. Before mumbling as a massive spiritual pressure seemed to come from out of nowhere, moving quickly towards where he felt Lilynette was with Kagome.

"Damn, he's awake," Starrk drawled, clearly annoyed.

He was not hesitating in following Starrk into the darkness of the room. Ulquiorra didn't like the feel of that spiritual pressure. It was whipping around in agitation as is closed in on Lilynette.

"This won't be good..."Starrk groaned as they entered into a new area that was lit.

He was not looking around as he stood stock-still. There before the two girls was the largest wolf he had ever seen. As well as several smaller ones milling around. Ulquiorra shot a quick look to Starrk, who had gone still as well — watching the scene before they play out.

The giant wolf had it's mouth open, saliva dripping onto the floor as it growled at Kagome. It was blowing her hair straight back, its nose only inches from her face. While she just stood there, unimpressed with the scare tactic. Lilynette was slack-jawed, with a hand covering one cheek as she tried to calm the giant wolf, telling him it was okay. But the wolf didn't seem to be hearing her as it growled loudly at Kagome, opening its mouth even wider.

Then the world seemed to stop. Kagome lifted both her hands up and smacked the giant wolf's nose while growling back. Just as threateningly as the wolf had, her blue eyes flashing as she snarled and hit the stunned wolf on the nose again. She was causing it to back away, shaking its head in confusion as it sat down, hard. The floor was shaking under their feet. Before it began to wag it's tail and lay down. It was nudging Kagome with its large black nose. Making her smile and laugh silently as she stroked its broad brown-gray muzzle.

"You said feral... you were not kidding. There was no fear at all. He is overly protective of Lilynette. But now, he is like putty in your little Fraccion's hands," Starrk whispered in shock.

Lilynette walked over to them, glancing back at the wolf and Kagome. Ulquiorra never took his eyes off of his Fraccion. He had felt it across his skin. When she smacked the wolf the second time, she had used that odd power. It made his skin tingle again. But yet, he noticed that neither Starrk or Lilynette seemed to feel it.

"Lily, what happened?" Starrk asked after pulling her hand from her face.

"I tried to take that jacket off her; she fought me. Then... she smacked me hard. That girl doesn't look at it, but she hits like Grimmy did when I pissed him off," Lilynette exclaimed. "Hey, I wanna know Stuffy, can she come to play with me?"

Again Ulquiorra kept from twitching. But he figured if he gave consent, he knew Kagome would at least be safe here, especially if that large wolf liked her so much. But now he had more questions to figure out about his new little shadow.

_**TBC!**_


	5. ch 4 Yammy's been Baraggan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Ulquiorra was annoyed. He had been given a short mission and had to take Yammy with him. Of course, his impromptu partner was not in his quarters. No, the man had to be simple-minded and wander off somewhere else. And that meant he had to trek through the whole of Los Noches to find Yammy. While silent, behind him, was Kagome. In the last week, he had learned she was good at listening, adapting, and being very obedient. When he had gotten a few blankets and pillows for her, he'd watched her as she eyed them before taking them.

And like the feral animal that she acted like at times, ran behind the chair, he had initially been found sleeping behind her. In a matter of seconds, she had made a small nest to sleep in. The corner kept her out of sight, hidden from others. On top of being secure and defendable. Which was a good thing, not that one of the other Espada or Arrancar would dare to enter his room? It would mean death by his hand for those weaker than him and a tough fight for those stronger than him.

Now, as he took a sharp turn down a hallway, Ulquiorra wondered if Aizen would be mad if he made Yammy vanish. The sound of his loud voice bouncing off the darkened walls of the hall. He didn't like dealing with this particular Espada. The male was slightly obnoxious and arrogant, as he often states _Death_ incarnate. A fact that had him even more loyal to Aizen for taming and getting to work under him. Baraggan was the former King of Hueco Mundo, giving some credence to his claim.

Slowly as the door to the only open room came into view, Ulquiorra knew that Kagome would stay next to him. The corners of his mouth turned down as he heard Yammy inside being belligerent. He was hoping that Baraggan wouldn't take action and fight. It would hinder the mission if Yammy were hurt since he would continuously whine about it. Which was ironic for his size and strength, he was rather child-like—stepping into the room after a particular comment, flaring his spiritual energy, drawing everyone's attention—stopping any potential fight from breaking out.

"What are you here for fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer?" one of Barragan's Fraccion demanded.

If he recalled this particular one was called Ggio Vega. He was flicking his eyes toward the Fraccion, causing them to clamp their mouth shut. Just to see as not only Ggio's eyes but others shifted to look behind him. Meaning Kagome had now become the center of attention. He was well aware of the fact that almost everyone in Los Noches was aware he now had a Fraccion, a small female one. But because he kept to himself, he didn't have to worry.

Lifting his hand just a bit, he motioned for Kagome to come to stand by his side. Glad that she obeyed instantly without hesitation. His eyes swept across everyone until they stopped on Yammy and Baraggan. Who were both looking at Kagome and not him? It had him narrowing his eyes as he flexed his spiritual pressure yet again.

"I am here for Yammy. Aizen has given us a mission, Baraggan," he addressed the Espada sitting on the throne instead of the Fraccion that spoke up.

"What? When did he give us a mission?" Yammy rambled as he stepped towards them, as a soft bark came from his side.

Internally Ulquiorra tempered the urge to fire a cero at Yammy's pet dog Kukkapuro. Because Kagome had a soft spot for all things canine, he had found out two days ago when she had been returned from spending time with Starrk and Lilynette. Covered head to toe in slobber and varying shades of wolf hair, smiling. At a look from him, she went to the bathroom and bathed immediately. Before changing into a shorter version of his overcoat and a pair of shorts that covered more of her hips and butt than Lilynettes did. Something he was glad to find out was that she was modest though shoes were a no go.

When the dog barked again, running around Yammy, Ulquiorra snapped his hand out, grasping Kagome's shoulder as she started to move forward towards the dog. Who just wagged its tail as it sat, head tilting to the side. His hand never left Kagome even after she moved back to his side. This was a den of powerful Fraccion and two very strong Espada. He didn't want to be on the bad side of Aizen because she got hurt.

"Well, well... that is a rather intriguing little Fraccion you have there, Cifer," Baraggan said in a soft voice that was almost awestruck.

Shifting his attention from Yammy to Baraggan, Ulquiorra studied him carefully. Noting that while he looked like an older man, there was no mistaking recognition in those dark eyes as he looked at Kagome.

"I don't see anything particularly special about her. She is unable to speak, is often as wild as an animal," Ulquiorra stated blandly.

"What is her name?" Yammy asked as he crouched down, so he was closer to both their heights.

Knowing he couldn't get out of this. And it would only give the rest of residents of Los Noches information he resigned himself to this.

"Kagome," he said, nothing more or less.

"She has no spiritual energy, and it's like she isn't here," Yammy stated as he reached out a hand, fingers curling as he poked her in the stomach.

Glad he was holding her as her body jerked back. Glad that Yammy was not rough as usual. Ulquiorra glanced down to see Kagome blink before she lifted a hand of her own, curling it into a fist and then bumping it against Yammy's finger. A wide smile on her face as she looked up with nothing but innocence shining in her blue eyes.

"She is strange," Yammy stated as he reached beside him, picking up his dog by the scruff and thrusting it at Kagome.

Who didn't take the dog until she saw him give a small nod of his head? When her arms wrapped around the dog, he let go of her. Ulquiorra knew that there was more to the dog than what seemed. It survived Yammy daily.

"We have a mission. The sooner we leave, we can return," Ulquiorra stated.

With that, he started to turn to leave only to hear a cough come from Baraggan. Pausing, he looked back to the Second Espada. Who smiled widely down at him from his seat on his raised throne.

"Is this mission dangerous? If it is, you cannot think of taking your tiny little Fraccion with you. She'd be a hindrance you'd have to protect," Baraggan said smugly to him.

Narrowing his eyes at the truth of the words, Ulquiorra just blinked once as he replied, "I was going to leave her in my room. Starrk is gone at the moment, so she cannot spend time with Lilynette."

The way Barragan's smile widened to show his teeth under his bushy gray mustache had Ulquiorra on edge. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't like what was going to come from the man's mouth. Baraggan was manipulative when he wanted something.

"Oh, you think that the other Espada would respect you enough to stay out of your quarters when that little thing is all that they are talking about? Especially the lower five?" Baraggan asked, shifting so he could rest his head on his fist as his elbow settled on the arm of his throne.

This gave Ulquiorra a bit of a pause. He knew that the others were curious. That they'd try to get into the room. Thus with her alone, she was exposed.

"Speak your piece and be done, Baraggan," he said, not belying anything that was going on in his head. He felt little to nothing but annoyance at that moment.

"Leave the girl with me. I promise I will do nothing and allow nothing to happen to your little Kagome," Baraggan said, his smile now predatory.

There was no falsehood in the words that he could detect. And he knew that Baraggan did keep his word even if everyone but Aizen was considered beneath him. Glancing down at Kagome, he saw her looking at him questioningly. He knew she was interested in staying there with Baraggan. It practically radiated from her person.

"Fine. Let none of the others near my Fraccion. If they come to see that it is fine if she is okay with it," he stated. "Ah, she doesn't speak, but she can read and write very well."

With a small push between her shoulder blades, Ulquiorra sent Kagome towards Baraggan. He was watching as she stumbled at first before her tiny feet took her straight, the man. Her head tilting up to look at him, Ulquiorra noted a look of recognition on her face as he turned to leave with Yammy in tow.

Just as he stepped out of the room, he caught the soft-spoken words from Barragan, "It has been a long time, hasn't it little human. You haven't changed at all since then. Come, let us catch up, since you defied death multiple times, Kagome."

It had him wondering if Baraggan had lost a bit of sanity before recalling Kagome looked at him with recognition. Shooting a glance back over his shoulder, he saw that Kagome was sitting in Barragan's lap, comfortable and at ease as she furiously wrote on her little notepad. The smile on her face was one of delight that made her blue eyes shine brilliantly.

Not like what he saw, Ulquiorra turned and continued. There was a mission to complete. And he wanted it done now. Kagome was his Fraccion and belonged in his presence and care, not that of others.

_**TBC!**_


	6. ch 5 Tiers Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way through the halls towards the third Espada's section of Los Noches. He was not amused but knew he would be walking a fine line. Word had reached him that Nnorita and his Fraccion Tesra Lindocruz had cornered Kagome. Which never meant anything good since Nnorita was a woman-hater. But Kagome was given to him to take care of, and he had left her in the care of Starrk and Lilynette.

But that Tier Harribel and her Fraccion had stumbled across the scene and rescued Kagome. That was a different problem, and re-acquiring her back from the woman would be difficult if she chose. He didn't pay her any mind but knew that Tier was not fond of males in general. Her Fraccion followed in those steps, so it was a hot mess all around. And he didn't particularly like to deal with Tier's Fraccion. They were loud, obnoxious, and rather invasive due to their base natures.

Turning the corner, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Tesra, who stepped back from him. The fact that he was still there meant Nnorita left him to report. And it was confirmed when he passed the blond and heard Tesra walk fairly fast down the way he'd just come from. Once more, Ulquiorra wondered why he kept Kagome? She tended to cause problems, even if she didn't mean to. Then again, to refuse Lord Aizen was not an option.

"You poor thing..."

"How the hell can Cifer leave you alone? You were a gift from Lord Aizen!"

"You two should calm down. The poor thing seems to be in shock, and yelling and blaming the Fourth Espada is not going to help."

Ulquiorra didn't have to be in the room to hear them; they were speaking rather loud. And oddly, he was a bit amused by what she said, especially from Sung Sung. Slowing his pace, he let his Reiatsu flex a little to let Tier and the others know he was coming. His senses brushing up against the dead space that was Kagome was telling more so because it was much larger due to her current state of being.

After coming to a stop in the doorway, Ulquiorra felt shocked at the loud, wet sound emanating from Mila Rose's chest, where Kagome seemed to hang limply. He watched as the dark-haired, horned Fraccion's eyes went wide, and her face turned an interesting dusky red. Then Kagome was dropped from where she had been face planted, only to scamper to the side, well away from the three Fraccion and curling into a small ball. It displeased him; she didn't come to him immediately and wanted to make her come over.

"Cifer."

His gaze shifted from his Fraccion to look at Tier Harribel. The way her clear blue eyes seemed to measure him had Uliquorra feeling defensive. But starting a fight in Los Noches and with another numbered Espada was taboo. Lord Aizen would deal out retribution and that he didn't want.

"Tier. Thank you for rescuing my Fraccion," He stated blandly. "May I enter your room to retrieve her?"

There was a long pause as he waited for Tier to answer. Knowing she would allow it even if her Fraccion were whispering a bit too loudly about how deplorable he was at taking care of Kagome. And that had his lips twitching into a small smile as Apacci commented that he didn't deserve Kagome and should keep her. The next second, a black and white streak was over by the three Fraccion, and Apacci was yelling in shock and surprise as Kagome kicked her in the shin.

His body was tense when Apacci instinctively made to retaliate as he lashed out with his Reiatsu. This had three Fraccion hitting their knees while Kagome and Tier kept standing and looking at him. Though Kagomes' eyes had gone wide and her body was shaking in fear. Something she had never done before.

"That is enough Ciefer, you can come in and claim your Fraccion," Tier said softly. "But you should be aware that some hurts do not show on the surface, and it might take time for it to manifest. We have checked her for bruising or wounds; none are present. Apacci apologized to Cifer for your comment. And to Kagome, who you insulted since she is protective of her Espada."

Ulquiorra didn't understand what Tier was saying, though he got the gist of it. He tilted his head as Apacci apologize begrudgingly to him, then to Kagome before offering her a safe place to come if she got tired of staying with him. It annoyed him as he walked across the room and stopped by Kagome, who had yet to look up at him, her body still trembling. Females were difficult, and now he had to deal with one that only communicated via writing.

"Kagome, come."

He said as he watched her bob her head once before he turned and walked out without another word.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on his chair, waiting for Kagome to come back out of the bathroom. Having told her to clean the filth off her upon entering his room. Kagome had scampered off without a look, pausing only to grab a new top and bottoms. The last sound he heard was the click of the lock on the door, something that hadn't happened before. Slowly he picked apart what Tier had told him about some hurts not showing on the surface.

Lifting his eyes from the floor beneath his feet when the sound of water turned off, finally. Kagome never took a shower that long before; it had him wondering why she would? Or if it was tied to what Tier had said? In the five months, he had Kagome under his care; she had never expressed any emotions but happiness or being tired. His knowledge of humans was small; they were insignificant to him. Yet Kagome wasn't truly an Arrancar. The proof was that the hollow hole she had that only appeared when there was more than just him around.

His eyes never left the door as his patience began to wear thin when the door didn't open after another ten minutes. Ulquiorra was about to get up and forcefully open the door when the handle turned, and it was pushed swung inwards. The fact that no steam rolled out with Kagome as she stepped out was telling.

Ulquiorra watched as Kagome slowly shuffled towards him, careful not to drag her bare feet across the floor. When she stopped just within his arms reach, her head still hung as if she was waiting for something. He could see the small trembling of her body as he caught the faint scent of salt. Ulquiorra knew that smell; it was from tears.

"Kagome, look at me."

It took a few seconds before she responded and did as he commanded. When she did, Ulquiorra saw something in the depths of her eyes he didn't like. There was a murkiness there that had never been, and it had him frowning. The fact that Kagome stiffened up at his frown and fighting from stepping away had Ulquiorra closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Kagome, are you afraid of me?"

When he opened his eyes, Kagomes were wide in shock as her mouth worked. The silent _No_, she repeated over and over, was sincere. Ulquiorra was mentally glad that she was not capable of being deceitful.

"Then why do you tremble and back away from me?"

He kept her pinned where she stood as he waited for her to answer. Her eyes darted to the small table where extra notepads and writing utensils were kept for her. Giving a slight nod, Ulquiorra watched as Kagome bent and picked up a new pad, flipped it open with ease, and then began to write with a new pencil. Then turned it to face him so he could read.

_"Because I failed you. I put myself in harm's way, unintentionally, and could have been killed. Miss Tier and her (weird, loud, and rude) Fraccion saved me when I returned from Mr. Starrks. If harm happened to me, that man you call Lord Aizen would hurt you." _

He was in shock at what he was reading. Letting out a small sigh, something he had taken to doing where his Fraccion was concerned, Ulquiorra leaned back in the chair and looked at her.

"You fear for me being punished because you got hurt. Do you have so little faith in me and my capabilities to survive?"

In seconds Kagome was scribbling furiously on the notepad.

_"__**No!**_ _I know you are strong. Much stronger than anyone. You'd survive. But you'd be hurt cause I was stupid and that shames me. Also, I didn't want you to touch me. As you stated, I was covered in filth due to that man... and what he did to me." _

Ulquiorra had to re-read what was written a few times due to it being messy. But he narrowed his eyes as it finally clicked in his head what Tier had said. Nnorita hadn't tried to beat Kagome, which explained why she had no bruises or wounds. No, the bastard had done something far crueler. As he looked into the now murky depths of his Fraccion's eyes, Ulquiorra knew what it was, a taint that wouldn't be easily washed away.

"Kagome, I am giving you the right to protect yourself to the best of your ability. If he, or anyone, messes with you again, you fight back no matter what. I will deal with the consequences. Lord Aizen gave you to me, and I failed in not protecting you."

Ulquiorra watched as Kagome seemed to go numb from his words, the notepad and pencil dropping to the floor with a quiet clatter. Her eyes wide as her cheeks became red. Then she dipped her head and ran behind the chair. Unsure of why she would react that way, Ulquiorra figured as he heard her shuffling around in her bedding that it was time for him to bathe and sleep.

All while planning a coincidental meeting with Nnorita soon. No one touched what was his to protect.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
